


Sonoran Calming Draught

by Zorak23



Series: I'm BORED drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hallucinations, I'm bored, Potions, illicit brewing, that's not a calming draught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The first in the “I’m BORED” drabble series.Written for JacqP.Prompt: Severus making hallucinogenic potions for some reason. Either deliberately or accidentally.
Series: I'm BORED drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965718
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Sonoran Calming Draught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacqP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacqP/gifts).



> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

“Severus, do you have a moment?” Minerva asked, poking her head into his private brewing lab. 

“I… suppose,” he replied, paying more attention to the potion he was brewing than to his co-worker. As he listened to Minerva ramble on about this year’s upcoming quidditch teams and their prospects, Severus made the decision to swap the crocodile heart for a Sonoran Desert toad heart in the Calming Draught he was making. Merlin knew he needed _something_ to get through the upcoming school term. 

Minerva was still nattering about unfair point losses and other such perceived inadequacies as he bottled the finished potion and attached an atomizer to the top of the phial. Looking over at her speculatively, and taking into account the fact that she still had yet to finish chastising him, Severus decided that yes, he _was_ going to do it. 

When Minerva paused to take a breath, he quickly spritzed the bottle twice, directly into her face. Interestingly enough, it shut her right up. 

_‘Hmm, I may have to make a note of that,’_ Severus thought to himself, before spritzing the phial twice into his own face as well. _‘Anything that can silence the old tabby deserves to be remembered.’_

“What was that?” Minerva demanded, quite harshly, in fact, before she dissolved into giggles. “Severus, did you know that there are flowers in your hair?”

“It’s a variant of a Calming Draught, and you have the most lovely jubblies I’ve ever seen,” he replied. 

Minerva paused in her attempts to pull the flowers from his hair to beam at him. “I do? Why thank you, dear!”

Suddenly, Severus’ face fell and he looked inordinately sad. “Oh, they’ve popped.”

“They never have,” Minerva gasped. “They’re just fine. Your flowers are crawling away, though.”

* * *

When Albus Dumbledore walked into the lab, he never expected to see two of his Heads of House crawling around on the floor, giggling like school-children. 

Stunned, Albus simply watched the pair look for what appeared to be invisible flowers on the ground, as Severus was apparently missing his and they needed to be returned to his hair at once. 

When his Deputy Headmistress told his Potions Master that her jubblies had indeed _not_ popped, and invited him to feel them for himself to check, Albus quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. This would make an interesting story for the next staff meeting…


End file.
